Journey to Camp Half Blood
by LunaSilverDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Two unclaimed girls come to Camp Half Blood. But will they survive, the pranks, the drama, and the horror- Truth or dare. Join these two girls and their friends as the survive the drama of Camp
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, am I a boy? No, if you don't notice then your blind**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan, blah , blah, blah.**

Hi, I'm Luna Silvers currently in Camp Half Blood; You want to know how I got there? Sure, read my whole private life story, and someone else's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The awesome line break named Bob~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's perspective

I was walking near an alley in New York, Percy and I were ordered to bring more demigods to camp. So far, we've had no luck in finding anyone with the tell-tale signs.

Percy being the klutz that he is; slipped on a banana peel and knocked over a garbage can, spilling the contents everywhere. The sound seemed to disturb some mortals nearby; distracting us from a whimpering coming from where a line of garbage cans resided.

Percy didn't seem to notice at first, but then, another garbage can fell over, revealing a small girl. He turned around, right when I was going to tell him about the noise, and gasped. The little girl would've been beautiful, looking around twelve, with carrot coloured hair and mischievous, emerald green eyes. She had a pale complexion and was wearing a yellow tank-top with what I recognized as the Flash symbol on it, and blue shorts. What ruined her knock-out look, were the scars running up and down her arms, and the patches of dirt that seemed to cover her. Soot blanketed her face like freshly fallen snow and her emerald green eyes seemed to have lost their lust; as if she'd already given up on life.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a small voice, with fear inching on the edge of her words.

Percy was the first to respond, because he was better with kids than I was; the last time I handled a kid there was meatloaf everywhere.

"I'm Percy," he pointed to himself, then gesturing to Annabeth, he said "and this is Annabeth."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she said, this time the fear in her voice evident.

"No, of course not." Percy said hesitantly, he preceded to ask "what's your name?

The girl glared at Percy, which made him flinch

" Willow," she said hesitantly "Willow West."

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Review and you get a cookie! (::) **

**Pop quiz of the chapter!**

**Who Is Chris Rodegirez's godly parent?**

**Ares**

**Hermes**

**Hades**

**None of the above**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be up at least by tomorrow. **

**Luna is coming soon! **

**This is a story introducing my OC's and I will use some in my storiesvbn**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, at least we got one demigod

Willow was a cool person, its turns out her mom abused her after her dad "left", and her mom started drinking heavily. She was really fun, Percy challenged her to a race, and she left him in dust

We were walking and talking when we heard a clash and a bang coming from tree, near the forest we all ran in and looked up, there was a campfire blazing as if it was just lighten, we all looked up and saw nothing, but then suddenly a fast, graceful figure leaped out and before we knew it a small hooded girl, about the age of 11 had a dagger at our necks

"Who are thou and what are thee doing in my territory." her voice was as cold as steel with no evidence of fear; as if nothing scared her

Percy cringed at the sound of her voice "We mean no harm"

The girl seemed to have considered this well, because she took of her hood. I studied her carefully; she was a petite girl with stormy grey eyes that glowed like the moon, but cold and fierce as if she was already shattered, and a long brown braid down to her knees, with a circlet braided in. With a bow and quiver on her, she looked more mature than she really was.

" Who is your mother or father "he added "and what are you doing out here?"

The girl glared at him "if thou must know, I was rejected by step-mother. When my father, an architect, was killed when a building didn't work out, and my step mother started to whip me, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I've lived here for months now

Percy's mouth turned into an _O_

"You're an half-blood" I replied immediately

"I already know that, a half Greek god, half human person" she yawned

I gaped. How did she know that? She saw me gaping and said

"Isn't it obvious? My mom is dead, and before my dad died he gave me this dagger/darts, and a bow and arrow, and said" use it wisely" so I figured sine the dagger was in graved in Greek my parent would me Athena. Oreos anyone?"

I gratefully took an Oreo and gobbled it down

"Come with us to camp" I said

"What's camp?" she asked questionably

"You'll just have to find out" I replied smirking


	3. Chapter 3

Luna and Willow Arrived at Camp Half Blood, soon Willow was Claimed by hermes , and Luna became friendler, Luna was actually from ancient Greece,  
Her father was a servant in the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, When her Mother (Athena) left, her father could not afford to keep Luna so she gave Her to the Hunt when she was two, Artemis lft Luna there on the tree for a few month's, the girl had pleaded her to try to survive in the wilderness, and then  
Percy and Annabeth found her and brought her to Camp Half blood. She figured out her granddad was Hermes, and that she could run at the speed of light,  
people often thought she could "transport" Luna started Teaming up with the Stolls, planning pranks, the dreading day was ariving soon, THE WEEK OF  
MAKEOVERS!

Annabeth was in her cabin studying the blueprints of a building, while Luna was jotting down notes, Then a perfectly manicured Hand reached out and grabbed them both

Willow Was talking to Thalia,(The hunters were visting Camp) When a hand Grabbed them, and knocked them out.

_In the Aphrodite cabin_

Luna was the first to wake up, she saw Thalia _Wait If Thalia's here then... THE HUNTERS! _ The smell of perfume got to her, her eyes went wide, as she struggled out of the ropes and ran out as fast as she could, the others wern't so lucky, they woke up strapped to a chair, with one of the Aphrodite children doing there hair and appyling there make up.

She rushed to the Artemis cabin, when one of the the older Hunters, Alyssa, greeted her, she saw her panicked expresion and asked

"Whats wrong Luna?"

she quickly told her what had happened her smile turned into a frown

" I Knew there was something Fishy about the Aphrodite cabin today, they didn't talk, they had Huge Smiles plastured on their faces" she exclaimed

She told her the plan and did the same to the Athena Cabin, she smirked when she told the Hermes cabin her plan.

The three cabins marched in front of the Aphrodite Cabin

_This is gonna be good_

First step was to get the Aphrodite team discracted, so part of the Hermes cabin would yell " OMG! SHOE SALE AT ( Insert Shoe Store Here) "

The Aphrodite girls and boys ran out and got on a pegesus

The other half would go inside and doodle on all there celeb. posters, The Hunters rescued the girls, And half of the Athena Cabin stood guard, the other half painted the the Aphrodite cabin black, when they got back, the Aphrodite Cabin shrieked, the shreik was so loud, it made everyone 100 feet of closer go deaf, the team high fived eachother, but the girls were still looking like barbie dolls

**Like it? Hate it? reveiw!**


End file.
